Shinen
Shinen (深淵 shinen; Jap Lit Translation, "Abyss,") is the title of the race founded by Sōsuke Aizen during his three centuries of soujourning the Spiritual and Physical planes. Land of Origin: They are located in a dimension bordering the Dangai Precipice World known as the Shitai Rikugan (死体陸岸 shitai rikugan; Jap Lit Translation,"The Dead Land,") where nothing but a sea of intoxicatingly dense spiritual energy lies naturally within its atmosphere and landscape. One would need a high amount of Spiritual Power to maintain consciousness and sanity, as anyone with anything a fragment less than a Captain's Spiritual Power would ultimately succumb to the posionous overdoses of Spiritrons within the atmosphere. History/Recent Background: Having been around since the formation of the Dangai Precipice's existence, Shitai Rikugan has been home to many wandering entities or those who were previously banished into the Dangai and happened to survive its Spirit breaking properties. Eventually, entities naturally became born or somehow birthed into existence within the dimension of high Spiritual Energy quantities as well as the infamous Time/Spacial net that is woven around the dimension's perimeter. In essence, those who can survive in the higher spiritron atmospheric "altitude" can indefinitely stay the same age after progressing into teenaged years or its basic appearance. Hence the name, the Death Land or the Dead Zone, the contrary idea states that those who die are broken down and become part of Shitai Rikugan, eventually absorbed by the unusual Shinen populace. Therefore, it is a form of afterlife for those who are birthed or arrive on purpose or accident. None will age, none will die of malnutrition or deprival of sustenance. Those who adapt can become beings far superior to the average souls of Hollowity and Souls of the other Planes. With naturally resilient and unusual spiritual anatomical properties, with Sōsuke's guiding hand he led the usually docile and nomadic race into declaring him their master and lord, believing Aizen to be the pinnacle of deities. Thus, they have become the bulk of Sōsuke's army, with very few mercenaries and rogue entities of sorts to become their superior officers and commanders due to their natural naive nature and their willingness to follow instructions. Factions: Enjin Shinen (煙塵深淵 enjin shinen; Jap Lit Translation, "The Dust of the Abyss."): These are the wandering, often easily led followers of their Shinen bretheren, but are usually honed to be abnormally resistant to any hostile form of Spiritual Energy, and among their kind are seen as the hunters or laborers to their ilk. Being the bulk of Aizen's army, they are armed with a number of augmented weaponry and taught the finer forms of combat as well as tactics from both their senior peers and bretheren, as well as the Sennin Butai themselves. Shū Shinen (周深淵 shuu shinen; Jap Lit Translation, "The Flowing Abyss."): This form of Shinen have often been seen as the guiding hands or the sages of their race, often excelling in utilizing their physical attributes to their fullest without needing to utilize any form of weaponry and such. Due to this, they've become invaluable as both shock troops and support for the frontline soldiers to Aizen's army. Their athletic and naturally swift martial artistic styles of combat as well as their Spiritronic Disruption abilities allow them an edge over most average combatants of any other race. Jōsai Shinen (城塞深淵 jousai shinen; Jap Lit Translation, "The Stronghold of the Abyss."): Often spawning from wandering or banished warriors, or the offspring of resilient and strong-willed entities, these Shinen make often teachers and leaders of the wandering Shinen. In Aizen's army, they become the lieutenants and commanders of their Shinen bretheren, retaining a high amount of combat knowledge attained from their new peers or their past lives as warriors themselves, they are dangerous opponents when flanked by their bretheren. 'Hadan Shinen '(破断深淵 hadan shinen; Jap Lit Translation, "The Fractured Abyss,"): Though it is not confirmed entirely, but at one point in time rogue forms of Shinen who were called, Hadan Shinen, were once a wild, dark and conniving race that often intermittently passed through the Dangai Precipice World, easily accessed by their kind and into other Spiritual Planes. While a good majority were essentially wiped out, a rare few carved niches and homes within the Spiritual Planes, one of which is known to be one of the most powerful and intelligent of all their kind, Daigomi Bandai. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Category:Sennin Butai Category:Sōsuke Aizen (Mangetso20) Category:Daigomi Bandai Category:Bleach: The War of Four